24 Hour Dine and Love
by Digidestined10
Summary: Set after CA: WS in 2015. Bucky's safe and they're dealing with his brainwashing situation. Read about how Bucky ends up meeting the granddaughter of an old army buddy. How's he going to deal with the fact they're getting cozy with each other and both of them opening up more about their pasts? Warning: There'll be cursing and minor adult themes in the story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

"Where are you taking me Wilson?"

Sam smirks. "Best food in Brooklyn. You'll love it."

"And how did you hear about it?" his voice laced with a skeptical tone. "You don't even live in Brooklyn."

"Stumbled upon it. Lighten up man, it's good food at insanely stupid prices."

"Meaning?"

"You'll see."

They come upon a 24 hour diner taking up half a block. He's impressed but he ain't gonna tell Sam though. Bucky lowers his cap a little more out of habit. The former assassin wears a light jacket to cover his metal arm; might send people into a frenzy if they see it gleaming in the sun.

Coming into the diner at 3 p.m. it's on the slower side. Opening the door causes the bell to ring. Few heads turn in their direction but barely pay them any attention.

"Yo, where my grits at?"

"Deonte's nae 'ere, Wilson. Chill!" a female Scottish accent voice shouts.

A face soon appears belonging to the voice. Bucky's perception of time freezes. It's like he's looking back in time. He can't stop his voice from speaking.

"Fergus? Seamus Fergus?"

"Dude."

"Ah don't worry about it. Ain't the first time someone's confused me wi' mah Pops. So," she wipes her hands with a rag. "Who'd ye bring around this time?"

"A buddy of mine who recently got out of the service."

Well…it's not a _lie_ but more of a half-truth. Bucky isn't sure whether to slap Sam upside the head or thank him. He'll have to decide later.

"He looking fur a job?"

She looks Bucky over. He shows all of the signs of someone who's still on the edge and hasn't gotten used to being back in society. The young woman smiles. Bucky nods in acknowledgement.

"Nah." Sam waves it off. "Just wanted him to try the best food in all of New York City."

"Presumptuous, ain't he?" she tells Bucky. The man cracks a small smile. "Oh, where are mah manners? I'm Nessie Kirk. Mah grandfather's Seamus Fergus. Ye mind me asking how ye know him? Ye seem a bit on the young side."

Sam's ready to intervene but Bucky manages.

"My grandfather talked about him. They were in the 107th back in the day."

"Oh, what's yer grandfather's name?"

Bucky doesn't get the chance to respond when a large family bursts in. The whole group laughing and talking. One person spots Nessie.

"La Jefe!"

Everyone turns in her direction. They cheer. Nessie laughs.

"If ye boys will excuse me, there are some people Ah need to see. Go ahead and grab a seat anywhere. Shaniqua will be with ye shortly." Nessie walks over to the group. "Oi Pablo! Tu familia estas aqui!"

A cook with gang tattoos walks out from the kitchen. He smiles when he sees his family. Everyone chats.

Sam and Bucky grab a booth. A woman, in her mid-40s with her natural hair held back by a colorful scarf, arrives. She smiles at Sam.

"Well if it ain't Mr. Grits. Y'know Deonte ain't here."

"Nessie just told me. So, who's here?"

"Well, Pablo gonna be busy cause his family's here now. Mama Benny's here though."

Sam smiles. "Mama Benny? Ohhhhh, I'm gettin' her fried chicken and mac and cheese."

"Boy, you gonna make her proud." Shaniqua jots down his order. She looks over at Bucky. "What about you Sugar?"

"Uh…"

Bucky glances around unsure of what to get. It's not like there's a menu he can look at. Shaniqua notes his hesitation.

She smiles softly. "You know, Granny Jane made some homemade chicken noodle. How about it? It'll make your soul feel good." Bucky nods. The woman smiles again; happily this time. "Alright, two Grandma specials. It'll be right out. Anything to drink?"

"Bottle of Coke."

Bucky's eyes widen with shock. "You have Coke in a glass bottle?"

"Sure do Sugar. We get it straight from Mexico. That shit's better than what we got here."

"I'll take a bottle too."

"You got it," and she leaves.

Two minutes later, Shaniqua comes back with the two bottles and a bottle opener.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks Shaniqua."

"Thank you."

"Anytime boys."

The woman heads back to work. Sam uses the opener and takes a swig. Bucky doesn't. All he has to do is twist it off with his hand but he doesn't take a sip yet; the man's hesitant. _Will it taste the same way all those years ago? Better not to get my hopes up._ Sam notices his hesitation.

"Just take a sip. If you don't like it, you can get another drink."

Bucky looks down at the open bottle. He takes the plunge. The familiar taste brings back fond memories from before the war. Bucky smiles. Sam too.

Shortly afterward their order arrives. Each of them digging into their food. Sam's gushing over his food making happy noises. Bucky can't get over the fact of how close this tasted to his mom's recipe. During their meal, Nessie finally joins them.

She pulls a chair from one of the tables and sets it close to them. The Scottish/American woman has a tendency to sit with the back of the chair facing her; she loves leaning on it. A smile forms on her face.

"Ye liking it?"

"Where has Mama Benny been my whole life? This is _the_ best fried chicken and mac and cheese."

"She's been in Harlem ye divit. Mama Benny comes here every Tuesday and Thursday."

"But it's Wednesday."

"Deonte had a family emergency. Don't know a lot of the details but Ah assured him he's still getting paid."

"Are you sure you should be doing that? You'll get in trouble with the owner."

"A'm enforcing the policy. Pops made this policy when he opened up the diner. 'Should ye miss work due to personal issues, ye will get paid for however days missed.' We treat everyone here like family." She glances over at Bucky, "Ye like the soup? Granny Jane makes _the_ best in all of Brooklyn."

"Almost taste like my mom's."

Sam's surprised. Bucky rarely talks about his past before the war. Of course he has Steve but his memories, though, are coming back piece by piece.

"Glad ye like it," Nessie smiles.

Bucky mutters some words. Nessie didn't catch it. She leans in closer.

"Eh?"

"Do you have a Russian cook?"

"Ah." Nessie leans back. "Grandmother wise or someone roughly from this generation?"

"The latter."

"Ah have twin Russian cooks; Mika and Igo. Best I've got. They normally come for the dinner shift."

"Good to know."

"Nes, you told me something awhile back and I don't think I heard you right." Sam stares straight into her eyes. "You hire convicts?"

"And homeless vets."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Depending on the crime, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Aren't you worried about some of their…"friends" dropping by?"

Nessie smirks. "Don't ye worry Wilson. All good here."

Sam takes that as the end of the conversation. Nessie excuses herself to attend other guests. They finish their lunch shortly afterwards. Shaniqua comes back to their table and drops off the check. Bucky goes to grab it but Sam snatches it.

"My treat. You can get the next one."

Bucky grumbles. Tony set up an account for him; he's barely touched the money. Sam smirks. He shows him the bill. The former assassin's brows furrow together.

"See? Told you it's insanely stupid prices."

They head over to the register to pay. Nessie cashes them out.

"$2.50."

"Shit that's expensive," Sam complains.

"Well," she shrugs. "Yer paying fur two."

Sam pouts at Bucky. "You owe me."

Bucky turns his gaze to Nessie. Confusion set in his blue eyes.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can all of this cost $2.50? Anywhere else would charge between $10 and $15."

"Well, we're not anywhere else. Pops never changed the prices plus sometimes people come in here with not a lot in their pockets. They pay with whatever they have and we give them a hot meal."

"And you're still in business?" he raises a skeptical brow.

"Aye. Now if ye want to know more either come back or grab a pint wi' me. Completely yer choice."

He doesn't know how to respond to that. Sam's just smirking at their interaction. He pays the bill. Nessie thanks him. They leave. Sam still has the smirk on his face. Bucky notices.

"What?"

Sam shrugs. "Nothing."

"Whatever," Bucky mumbles.

As they head back to the Tower, Sam's been texting Steve.

" _You remember Nessie?"_

" _From Fergus' Diner? Yes."_

" _Just finished lunch with Barnes there. He couldn't believe the prices."_

" _That's how I felt. What's this got to do with Nessie?"_

" _Barnes started asking too many questions. She stopped him by asking him out."_

" _You sure? What did she say exactly?"_

" _She said 'If you want to know more either come back or grab a pint with me.' I was standing right there."_

" _What did Bucky say?"_

" _Nothing. Absolutely nothing."_

" _That's a first."_

" _Dude, he got asked out on a date. Should I tell him?"_

" _Better to wait until you get back."_

" _Sure thing."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

The entire time Sam has the same smirk. Bucky's been asking him about it. Sam never answers. They arrive at the Tower with Steve waiting in the shared living room space. The elevator reaches the floor. Steve turns his head and watches the duo walk over to him.

"How was lunch?"

"Delicious."

"It was good," Bucky mumbles.

"Everything okay Buck?"

"That woman is infuriating. I ask a few questions and she stonewalls me."

"Dude, you were practically interrogating her about how she runs her business."

"No I wasn't."

"Bucky, I was the same way. Seeing how much all of that food cost made me skeptic too until she pulled the same thing on me she pulled on you."

"What are you talking about Steve?"

"Nessie gave you two options: go back to the diner or grab a drink with her."

"Which one did you choose?"

Steve shrugs, "Doesn't matter. What matters is which one you're going to pick."

"20 bucks says he'll pick the bar."

"Shut up Wilson."

"Sam."

"What? I'm allowed to mess with him."

After contemplating for two days, Bucky heads back _by himself_ to the diner. He's sure Steve and Sam are following him but he takes a few scenic routes. Once he lost them, he finds himself in front of Fergus'. _Why am I even doing this?_

The man enters the establishment. It's a little busy but not a blown out frenzy. Nessie has yet to notice him. Neither has the other waiters and waitresses. Then, a familiar Scottish accent voice speaks.

"Sergeant Barnes?"

The whip of his neck's so fast it could've looked like someone snapped it. Bucky watches with bewilderment as the person continues to talk.

"Dear God, you haven't aged a day. I-I thought you died back in the war."

"Fergus?"

This time he gets it right. An old man, built like an ox with a cane, smiles at him. He then proceeds to punch him in the chest.

"Ay coorse it's me ye divit! Whaur th' heel hae ye bin?!" *****

"There's a lot that's happened Seamus," he looks down at his metal arm with disdain.

The Corporal gets the silent message. He glances over his shoulder to find Nessie needs no help from him. Seamus nudges Bucky with his cane and nods his head toward the office. Both WWII vets enter it.

Seamus slouches onto the chair sighing in relief. After a second, he straightens himself up as he pulls out a stool for Bucky, two glass cups and a bottle of 1977 Single Highland Malt Scotch Whiskey. The man pours a bit more for Bucky then the regular amount for him.

"What's oan yer min' auld mukker?" ******

And so he tells him _everything._ As he talks, Seamus remains silent. The former Corporal taking in every bit of information. When Bucky finishes, he waits to hear what his friend has to say. The worst thing he can imagine is being banned from the diner and to lose all contact with Seamus.

"Unfortunately, Ah dornt hae anythin' stronger than thes but aam haur fur ye, Brooklyn divit." *******

 _Thank god._ "Thanks Bronx Bull," Bucky smiles a little.

Seamus laughs heartily. Bucky chuckles softly. They catch up on what they missed and so on. Hours went by which neither notice. It's not until Nessie walks in did they notice the time.

"Pops, time fur yer medicine." She blinks when she spots Bucky in the office. Her sarcasm goes through the roof, "Oh, Ah see how it is. _Ah_ give ye the two options and ye decided on both but wi' mah Pops. Who knew ye were into older men?"

Bucky looks over to Seamus. "She's got your looks _and_ sarcasm. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Ah dunnae kinn whit yoo're talkin' abit." ********

"If she dressed in your clothes back during the war, she would've fooled everyone in the 107th."

Seamus tilts his head. He looks over his granddaughter and imagines her in his uniform. It's like looking in the mirror.

"Hmmm. Ye micht be reit abit 'at." *********

"Hello? A'm right here."

"Sorry leannan."

"Ye were here last time wi' Sam. What's yer name again?"

Bucky stands up to introduce himself. "James Buchanan Barnes II ma'am."

"Any relations to James "Brooklyn Divit" Buchanan Barnes? Or is that just a coincidence?"

"He's my grandfather."

"A'm not sure if he's passed or not but can ye thank him for getting mah Pops home? If he hadn't taken Pops' place, Ah don't think Ah'd be here now."

"Sure."

"Now Pops take yer medicine before ye head out."

"Aye. Ye shoods tak' yer ain advice an' gie it a wee." **********

"Ah would _if_ Buchanan hadn't drank wi' ye."

Seamus whacks Bucky's head. "Ye heard th' lassie! Noo gie." ***********

Nessie giggles. "Just give me five minutes and Ah'll meet ye by the front door."

She leaves. Bucky looks over to Seamus. His eyes pleading with desperation.

"Don't tell her, not yet."

Seamus sighs. "Ah figured as much. Jist make sure tae teel 'er affair she figures it it oan 'er ain. She's a smart a body that's fur sure." ************

Bucky leaves the office. He waits for Nessie by the front door. _What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

 ***** "Of course it's me you idiot! Where the hell have you been?!"

 ****** "What's on your mind old friend?"

 ******* "Unfortunately, I don't have anything strong than this but I'm here for you, Brooklyn Idiot."

 ******** "I don't know what you're talking about."

 ********* "Hmm. You might be right about that."

 ********** "Yes. You should take your own advice and get out a bit."

 *********** "You heard the girl! Now get."

 ************ "I figured as much. Just make sure to tell her before she figures it out on her own. She's a smart girl that's for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

Bucky patiently waits for Nessie. He watches her conversing with a large built man with a military haircut. The man doesn't seem more than a few years older than her. Bucky eyes the man. Nessie pats the man's shoulder then heads over to Bucky.

She smiles, "Ye ready?"

"Sure."

Bucky doesn't take his eyes off the man. Nessie notes this. She looks over her shoulder to find what he's staring at. The only person there is her second-in-command.

She raises a brow at him. "Why are ye coming up with _at least_ a hundred ways to murder Hunter with a plastic spoon?"

"I'm not," and yet he continues to do so.

Nessie rubs her tired face. She _so_ doesn't need this. The Scottish/American woman grabs Bucky's arm and pulls him out of the diner; she's strong for someone at her height. He's surprised by this.

They walk three blocks. At the end of the third block, Nessie knocks on a wooden door; it's completely out of place in a place like Brooklyn. The door opens. There's no hallway only a staircase leading down. She heads down first. Bucky follows. The door slams shut causing Bucky to pull out his concealed gun.

Nessie gently lowers the gun. "It's okay. There's nothing to worry about."

Still hesitant, he keeps the gun out. She understands his behavior. Hell, she's been in his shoes. They keep walking down the staircase until they come upon an open space; a bar against the wall closest to them, tables in the middle of the floor and a giant flat screen hanging up on the wall opposite to the bar. The other walls are covered with posters of bands long forgotten but the owner doesn't have the heart to tear them down. The couple heads over to the bar. A blonde woman, only three years older than Nessie, cleans the many shot glasses she owns.

"Dafuq woman. Where's everyone? It's a ghost town in here."

The woman glances up. "Bitch, you're early. Now sit your keester in your spot." She checks Bucky out then her eyes go back to Nessie. "I approve."

"Seriously?" her voice laced with annoyance.

"Yes. Now get going," she shoos them away. As they head over to Nessie's reserved spot at the corner the woman yells out, "Dude, just don't ravage her on the counter. It needs to remain sanitized."

"Yer unbelievable!"

"Love you too girlie. I'll be right over in a few minutes."

"Fine."

The couple sits down. Bucky spots a plaque reading: _"Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise"_ placed in front of Nessie's seat. Confusion written all over his face.

"It's an inside joke," Nessie explains.

He doesn't say anything. A few minutes later, the woman takes their order.

"Ah'll get my usual."

"And for you? What's your poison?"

"I'll have whatever she's having."

"I don't know if you're either a brave soul or a dumb fool."

"Jo, Ah saw him drinking with mah Pops."

"He had the good stuff out?"

"Oh yeah."

"Alright, you have good taste in scotch but I'm still debating."

"Drinks first Jo _then_ ye can interrogate the poor sap."

"Perfect," and she leaves them to make the drinks.

They're silent. Bucky keeps glancing over at the giant flat screen.

Nessie chuckles. "It's not the season to watch the game."

"What game?"

"Rugby."

"Ah."

"It gets crowded in here _fast._ But of course, Ah don't have to worry about that."

A faint smirk appears on his face. "You help open the bar and stay behind the counter to watch the game."

"Nothing gets past you Buchanan."

"Why are you calling me by my middle name?"

She shrugs. "It rolls off the tongue better."

"Speaking of tongues," they find Jo with their drinks in her hands. "You weren't canoodling, were you?"

"How could we? Bitch, ye make drinks with the speed of the Flash."

"Kinda need it for my line of work. Now, you going to introduce me or what?"

Nessie wags her finger clicking her tongue. "Drinks first."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Virgin."

"Ye _know_ that's not true."

"So what? At least he knows it now."

She finally realizes Bucky's sitting next to her. _Fuck, that's right._ Bucky's just watching them. He can't wrap his mind around the idea they're like him and Steve.

Bucky holds out a hand. "James Buchanan Barnes II ma'am."

Jo smiles. She sets down his drink then shakes his hand. "Jo Ellen O'Malley. I'm the owner of this place and best friend of the bitch next to you."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. O'Malley."

"Pleasure's mine."

"Great! Ye've been introduced. Can Ah have mah drink?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause you didn't hold up your end of the bargain."

"Ah," Nessie smirks. "But Ah never introduce ye. He did that himself. A'm not in any violation of our agreement."

"Damn you," Jo sets the second drink down.

"Don't worry, yer seat's right next to mine."

"We have a damn boat for us and the others."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Now," she turns her attention to Bucky. "You're here cause you questioned about how she runs her grandpappy's business."

Bucky becomes stiff. He comes up with ways to get out of here and how to question Jo. Jo notices the stiffness in his body.

"Dude, relax. This isn't the first time this happened nor will it be the last. Ness brought in _anyone_ who questioned her. One time she brought First Minister Nicola Sturgeon of Scotland here. The Scots in here went ballistic."

"She's a wonderful woman."

"How you convinced her to come here I'll never know."

"It's a secret."

"Uh-huh. So back to King James over here."

"Aye?"

"Mind if I interrogate him now?"

"Buchanan, yer on yer own. Have at it Jo."

And she does. The 28 year old asks a variety of questions; some a bit too personal. Bucky answers all of them to the best of his ability. Jo offers him a few passes and boy does he use them.

Little by little, a crowd begins to grow and grow until the whole place's packed. They stayed for a few more hours until Nessie notices Bucky's shifty eyes. After the talk with Jo, he's been eyeing every person who walked in. With the volume in the bar being ear-deafening she uses hand signals to tell Bucky they're leaving.

Luckily, he understands quickly and they leave. Stepping onto the sidewalk Nessie feels refreshed as the March cold breeze blows through. Nessie stares up at the nighttime sky and already knows the time.

"It's getting late." Her grass green eyes connecting with his icy blue ones. "Ye should get going."

"What about you?" he raises a brow.

"A'm heading back to the diner."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

"I'm not letting you walk by yourself at 2:30 in the morning."

"It's three fuckin' blocks! And A'm not letting a guy like ye to tell me what to do."

Bucky groans in frustration. The man feels like ripping his hair out. _She's_ exactly _like Seamus. Down to his damn stubbornness._

"You're just like the Bronx Bull," he mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing." Bucky sighs, "Just be careful. Alright?"

Nessie smiles. "Ah always am." She hugs him. "Ah had a great time."

He's hesitant to hug her back. A million questions running through his mind; all with a common theme, him hurting her. The man just doesn't hug her back. Their eyes connect. One with a smile while the other with worry.

She pats his chest. "We'll get to the hugging stage."

Before Bucky gets the chance to respond, Nessie starts walking back to the diner.

"Later Buchanan. Now get some fuckin' sleep ye look like a zombie."

He doesn't leave nor does he look away. Bucky makes sure that he sees her entering the diner because of his excellent eyesight; it's no wonder he's an outstanding sniper. Nessie enters the diner with no problem. Bucky relaxes.

He makes his way back to the Tower. Half a block from where Bucky stood, someone spies on them. The person pulls out a phone and speed dials. After one ring the other end answers.

"I found the target."

"…"

"Engage?"

"…"

"But—"

"…"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"…"

"Copy that."

The call ends. A frown on their face. They growl in frustration. "You _will_ be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

After that night, Bucky's visited the diner every day for an entire month. It's good for him since he's not cleared to go on any missions yet. He's interacting with people every day albeit it's slow going. Bucky stays for the entire day even some nights until Nessie has to forcibly kick him out so he can sleep. The employees are warming up to him…actually, it's more like warming up to the idea of Nessie and Bucky dating.

There's currently a secret bet going on to see how long until they: kiss, pronounce their love, and the wedding date. Even Seamus is in on it. Although it's absolutely mind numbing Bucky's the same age as him biologically, the former Winter Soldier's still in his prime though and Seamus doesn't mind his granddaughter date his best friend. The days turn into weeks and Bucky's opening up more.

He's smiling, joking around, and getting along with everyone. Both Mama Benny and Granny Jane absolutely love him. Whenever one of the grandmas work with Nessie, they casually drop hints.

"Nessie, dear, that boy James is so lovely and such a gentleman too."

"Sure is Granny Jane."

"Your boy James is so helpful. He carried some boxes I needed without breaking a sweat. If I were 50 years younger, I'd snatch him myself."

Nessie laughs. "Mama Benny don't make me tattle to Jerry now."

She doesn't even notice Mama Benny say "Your boy James." That's how oblivious she is. Can't blame her really. She's never been on an actual date where _she_ sets it up; it's always been blind dates set up by friends, family and every grandma who works at the diner. Every date ends up being either awkward, creepy, or down right rude.

For once Nessie wants to plan a date but between graduate school and the diner, she has little to non-existent social life. But ever since Bucky's visitation to the diner every single day, she's lowering the walls she built around her heart.

So far Bucky hasn't seen Nessie in any other mood except happy but of course things change. Tuesday morning Bucky comes in and stays the whole day; his usual routine. When roughly four in the afternoon comes around, two rival gangs walk into the diner. Bucky's already coming up with contingency plans when all hell breaks loose.

The leaders of the two gangs spot each other. Each giving the other their best game faces. A second later they're laughing, smiling and giving each other fist bumps. Bucky's utterly confused. Nessie stands next to him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Odd, isn't it?"

"What did I just witness?"

"Mah work."

Bucky glances at her. "What?"

"Don't worry about it," Nessie waves the question away.

Suddenly, two of the newest members from each gang entangle themselves with fists flying and curse words singing. The older members tried to pry them away from each other but it makes matters worse. As the situation escalates, Bucky readies himself. He goes to grab a knife when a firm hand grabs his shoulder.

Looking over it, he sees Hunter shaking his head. Just as he's about to ask why, he watches Nessie head over to them. The calmness in her stride gives him the hint he should stay back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Her voice alone makes them silent as a graveyard. Luckily, no other customers are around to call the cops. Nessie doesn't need that again. Bucky blinks a few times. He's never heard her with an American accent; always a Scottish one. _I guess she loses her accent when she's angry._

"Tyler, John, I thought we have a treaty in place."

"Believe me, we do."

"Then why are those two fighting?" she points at the one who started the commotion.

"They fresh. They don't know about it."

"Well," she clicks her tongue, "Set them down into some seats and I'll tell them myself."

Every member from both gangs lose all of their color. They set the younger ones into the seats. The latter wondering why they're so damn scared of a woman.

"Keep your mouth shut and listen to her."

"Don't talk back."

Other members giving them similar advice. Nessie clears her throat. Everyone steps away. She pulls up a stool and sits across from them.

"What are your names?"

"Big Boy."

"Killer."

"Your _real_ names. I'm sure as hell your mothers didn't give you those names."

One glances away muttering, "Malik."

"Robert," he mutters too.

"Robert, Malik, please speak up when you're talking. We won't be able to have an actual conversation and none of us will be respected."

That's what gets their attention; respect. Both give her their undivided attentions. She nods in appreciation.

"Thank you. Now here's the deal." Nessie leans in closer. "This diner, as you can tell, is on the border between the good and bad parts of Brooklyn. My grandfather has done this and I'm continuing it; every person that steps foot in this place is treated with dignity and the respect they deserve.

"It doesn't matter by the color of your skin, education level, sexuality, social class, etc. because we're all humans. Anything less than that is considered as the scum of the Earth. I have a peace treaty in place with every gang in Brooklyn. You guys can eat and stay as long as you like and in return I want: 1) no gang shit happening in my diner which means no fights and keep your rivalry outside, 2) no harassing anyone who comes in here, and 3) treat everyone in here equally no matter what. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Robert frowns. "Why should we listen to you?"

"He's right. You just some chick."

Tyler hides his face. John shakes his head. _They're doomed._ All Nessie does is pull out three small journals; blue, green and brown. She opens the blue one.

"Billy "Laughter" Jones: born October 7th, 1995 died May 3rd 2014. He was shot by a stray bullet when helping his mother with the groceries. Neal "Hunky" Sanders: born June 30th, 1993 died February 20th, 2015. Police gunned him down when he was walking down the street on the way to the park with his son, Roger."

Nessie reads every single persons name in the book. She tells the dates of their births, deaths, and cause of deaths. As she reads off the names, her voice breaks down a bit each time until Nessie gets to a name of a most recent death.

"Mi—" a sob caught in her throat. She takes a breather. "Miguel Santos: born July 1st, 2000 died over the weekend. He got shot for being at the wrong place and wrong time. The kid was 15; practically a baby as are you two."

Robert scoffs, "Hell no. I ain't no—"

"Bro, stop," Malik whispers.

"Why should I?"

"Look."

He does. His whole demeanor completely softens. Tears spring to life but Nessie tries to put on a brave face. The woman wipes away her tears furiously.

"Damn it. I thought I could've done this without crying," she scuffs at herself. Nessie quickly blows her nose with a napkin. "I just don't want any more people that I care about dying. It doesn't matter if they're a few days old or a century old, no one should have to die for any reason _especially_ when there are guns involved."

Her grass green eyes turn black with a rage and anger the gang members have yet to recognize. For a brief moment, she looks over her shoulder to see how Bucky's doing. It's then when he sees her black eyes. An empty feeling settles in his gut; her eyes are something he knows about because his very own were like that once upon a time.

It's the eyes that have seen death, have tried to prevent it and have been a bringer of death in some shape or form. Now that he's seen her eyes, millions of questions and theories pour into his mind. He'll have to investigate on the down low and gain intel subtly.

"That's why I have a treaty with every gang in Brooklyn. There's even a clause."

"Which is?" Malik inquires.

"If any gang action happens in here, I'm telling them."

"Who? Five-O?"

"Man, they ain't gonna do shit."

"You're right. Five-O aren't going to do much." A smirk appears, "I'm telling your grandmas."

Malik and Robert bust out laughing. They hoot and holler for a good five minutes. Everyone takes some steps back. Tyler slaps them behind their heads. They complain.

"Hey!"

"Bruh."

"You idiots better stay in line. She's not joking around." He looks into the group. "Yo TJ, tell them what happened when Ness called your Grammy Sandy."

TJ walks up to the front. He pulls his hood down. "When my Grammy got the call from the Captain, she ended up in the hospital for a stroke. Grammy's healthy as a horse and for her to have one from hearing I got involved with an incident with the gang, I'm not risking it again."

"Then why you here with us?"

"I'm here to accept Captain's offer." TJ smiles sheepishly, "Is your wood furniture friend still looking for an apprentice?"

Nessie beams with happiness. "Actually, he's been waiting for your answer. Told me he would wait since I'm the one who recommended you."

"Yes," TJ cheers.

His gang congratulates him. Nessie clears her throat. Tyler nods his head. He grabs TJ's shoulders and gives them a light squeeze.

"Okay man, you're good to go."

"What?" confusion written all over his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way. This _isn't_ a banishment, it's a clean slate. You're not with us anymore."

"What! Why?"

"I've had a sit down with the Captain and we came to an agreement that if any of the members got a stable paying job from one of her friends, they leave with no bad blood." Tyler chuckles, "Haven't you ever wondered why you ain't seen Victor lately?"

"Yeah."

"He's working at a bakery somewhere near Rochester. Ya know he _loved_ his bread."

"That true. He good?"

"Oh yeah. Dude's loving it there even going back to school to get his GED."

TJ's eyes become the size of dinner plates. "Wow."

"If he can make it then so can you. Like I said, there's no bad blood here."

"Might want to get your things in order. He'll be here next week to pick you up," Nessie mentions.

"All right. Enough of this sad ass moment, let's get them good stuff out!" Tyler rejoices.

"Deonte, better cook the ribs and bring out Mama Benny's mac and cheese," Hunter says through the kitchen window.

"All of it?" he asks.

"All of it."

"You got it. Comin' out in 25-30 minutes top."

Everyone cheers. They sit around the diner. Conversations flood the whole place. Nessie smiles. Robert holds his hand out. Malik's surprised. He takes the hand anyway. They shake; all good now.

Robert whispers to Nessie. " _Please_ don't call my grandma. I'm all she has left."

"Make sure you stay outta trouble. I'll know if you did. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Malik?"

"I've got no one," he looks away.

"You know," he looks back, "Family doesn't have to be blood. There's no one outside the gang that cares for you?"

"My mom's best friend. She takes care of me every now and then."

"She have any kids?"

"No but she offered to take me in."

"Let me guess. You said no because you didn't want to burden her and she might remind you of your mom. Right?"

"You a mind reader or somethin'?"

"Let's just say I know about the experience." She ruffles his hair, "Give her a call and tell her you want to move in. Make sure you tell Tyler and state that no one is to come near her place."

"Sure."

"Go have fun now."

He leaves. Bucky walks closer to her. The man rests his chin on the top of her head. His hands resting on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to even ask how you did that or how you managed to come to an agreement with every known gang in Brooklyn. I just have one question though."

"Just spit it out Buchanan."

"Were you telling the truth about calling their grandmothers?"

Nessie tilts her head back to look at him. She smirks, "Ye bet yer arse A'm telling the truth. Grandmothers love me. Now come one, get to work."

"You don't pay me."

"Oh, but that's where yer wrong. Ah pay ye with food not money so unless ye want yer next meal to be free, yer gonna volunteer to pay it off."

Nessie tilts her head forward then enters the kitchen to help Deonte. Bucky just watches her go with intrigue. John clears his throat. The ex-assassin watches over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna give you some advice."

"I don't need your advice."

"Look man, all I'm going to say is that we've seen her reject every guy who's asked her out because of something she didn't like about the dude. You a different story."

Bucky faces John giving him his undivided attention. "How?"

"1) She's calling you by your name—"

"Middle name," Bucky mutters.

"Whatever. 2) She's smiling _a lot_ more than she has for the past year and a half. This third reason is the most important about why you're so different." He nods for John to continue. "3) She hasn't kicked your pale ass outta here. Literally."

"And where's the advice in all of this?"

The man sighs, "Just be there for her and have the guts to ask her out when opportunity knocks."

John leaves him alone. Bucky stands there pondering over the information he received. He can't make any life changing decisions just yet. The man needs to spend more time with her to figure her out more.

On the other hand, he likes the way she says his name; no one else calls him by his middle name yet whenever Nessie does, it sounds completely natural. His phone buzzes in his back pocket. Taking it out, he finds a text from Steve.

" _Tony's throwing a party this Friday. Invite Ness over."_

" _I'm not going to the party."_

" _Come on Buck. This'll be a good opportunity to see and meet more people than the ones you meet at the diner."_

" _I'm still not going."_

" _Fine, I'll ask her myself and mention you're not going."_

" _Steve, don't you dare."_

No response.

" _Steve? Did you get the message? I told you no."_

" _STEVE!"_

"Buchanan!"

Bucky mutters under his breath, "Damn you punk." He turns to find Nessie pouting. "Yes?"

"There's a party Friday and ye weren't going to invite me or even go to it?"

"That's right."

"Fuck that. Yer going and so am Ah. Luckily, Stevie told me what kind of party it is and Ah already know the dress A'm wearing."

"I told you I'm not going."

"Aye, ye are."

"No."

"Aye."

"No."

"Aye."

"No."

"Aye."

"No."

"Aye."

"No."

"Aye."

"N—"

"Go to the damn party!"

"Stop bickering like an old couple."

"Bruh, woman up and go."

"Quit being a dumbass."

Everyone shouts at Bucky for him to go. Nessie laughs. He sighs. The man rubs his tired face.

"Fine, I'll go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

Friday night arrives. People start to arrive at the penthouse of the Tower. Bucky's just off to the side by the bar drinking his sixth beer; man can't get drunk anyway. He's wearing dark fitted jeans, a gentle blue long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms and a nice pair of shoes. Steve, Sam and Tony head in his direction.

"Buck, you good?"

"Smile Barnes. You're the only one who's frowning. I take that as an insult."

"I know why he's like this." Tony looks to Sam. The man smirks, "She's not here yet, is she?"

"Wait. Barnes _actually_ brought a date? Spill."

"She's _not_ my date. Just a friend."

The three of them begin hounding him; more like Tony is. As it continues, a familiar voice grabs Steve's attention.

"Is this an open bar or do Ah have to pay with cash?"

Steve smiles. He leaves the trio.

"Ness."

Nessie turns her head smiling, "Stevie." They hug. "Ah never knew ye live here."

"It's something I try not to advertise much."

"Yer so humble."

"Thanks?" he chuckles.

The man can never tell when she's being sarcastic or not.

"It's a compliment ye doof," Nessie slaps his arm playfully.

"Good to know. Let me introduce you to the host who's currently "interrogating" Bucky about you."

"Lead the way."

Before he does, he orders Nessie's drink; a drink so bizarre he's amazed she's fine after one drink. The bartender just stares in bewilderment. He makes the drink anyway and hands it to her. Nessie slips him a $20 bill.

"It's an open bar ma'am."

"Ah know."

"Then why—"

"Yer working hard for Uni, aren't ye?"

"Y-Yes." His brows scrunch together. "How did you know?"

"Woman's intuition."

With that said, she leaves. Steve leads her to the trio. They come upon Tony asking, "At least tell me her name Barnes."

She answers. "Nessie Kirk. Currently earning mah Master's in Literature and running Fergus' over in Brooklyn. Pleasure to meet ye."

Tony eyes her. He holds out a hand.

"Tony Stark."

"Fucking hell," she gasps. "It's _the_ Tony Stark in the flesh. Stevie catch me. Ah can't stand being in his mighty presence, it's too much for me."

Nessie dramatically falls into Steve's arms without spilling her drink. Steve plays along. He laughs as does Sam. Tony's not amused.

"Why do I end up meeting the sarcastic ones?"

"Tony," Steve lifts Nessie back up, "You're both cut from the same cloth."

"A'm not so sure but if he is then good for him," Nessie takes a sip of her drink.

"I—"

"Damn girl, you clean up nice," Sam cuts in. "Let me get a good look at you."

Nessie obliges. She twirls to give them a look. Bucky can't tear his eyes away. She's wearing a dark green cocktail dress with nude heels making her eyes pop and her skin glow. Her hair rolls off her shoulder and down her back like a waterfall in all its dirty blonde glory.

Tony holds his arm out like a gentleman, "Let's show you off to everyone here. I'll tell them your Barnes' date. They'll go bonkers."

Nessie smirks, "Lovely."

She takes his arm. Tony parades her around. They make fun of it and come up with ridiculous stories of how she arrived at the party. Sam, Steve and Bucky just watch them. Bucky hides his face from second-hand embarrassment. The other two laugh.

"What have I done?" Steve smiles.

"You did it now. I can handle each of them on their own but together?" Sam shakes his head, "That's a death sentence."

"What's Tony doing now?" All three turn their heads and find a familiar red-haired person. "How much is he paying her?"

"It's voluntary Nat."

Tony comes back with Nessie. He smiles at Natasha.

"Romanoff, this is Captain Kirk of the U.S.S _Enterprise._ She's visiting from the planet Vulcan to see how us measly Earthlings are doing."

"Fuckin' hell Stark, enough! A'm _this_ close to tossing yer arse out the balcony in the next ten seconds."

He gives up and goes to mingle with his other guests. Steve and Sam end up leaving too. To be honest, Bucky's a little nervous that these two fierce and independent women meet under odd circumstances; who knew it would be at one of Tony's parties? They size each other up though it's funny Nessie's half an inch taller than Natasha. Each give the other a I Know Some Intel About You But, I'm Not Going to Tell smirks. They introduce themselves; sort of.

"Kirk."

"Romanoff."

"Russian."

"Scottish."

"Drink?"

"Sure."

They head to the bar. Natasha casually walks behind the counter, pulls out a bottle of Russian vodka and two small shot glasses. As if reading her mind, Nessie takes out a small notepad with a pencil and hands it to Bucky. Of course, the man is severely confused. The two women sit across from each other with neutral expressions.

Natasha pours the first round. Each take their shot glasses and downed the contents in one go. Then Nessie pours the next round. Bucky realizes he's supposed to tally how many shots they're taking. _This isn't going to end well._

Throughout the party Nessie and Natasha are taking shots round after round. Neither seem drunk nor about to give in. Everyone else seem to know to stay away from them. At the moment they've taken a total of twenty shots; how long are they going to do this?!

Couple hours pass and it's only the Avengers in the penthouse now. They gather near Bucky.

"How long have they been at this?"

"Five hours," Bucky answers solemnly.

Steve decides, on his own, to stop them. He walks over with a soft smile, "Nat, Ness, why don't we call it a night?" Both turned to him with daggers in their eyes. "I'll take that as a no," and he walks back to the group.

Since Steve earns the warning look, everyone stays back and waits for one of three things to happen: 1) Nessie passes out, 2) Natasha passes out, or 3) the bottle becomes empty. Another ten minutes pass by and it's…option 3. Nessie gently pushes the bottle away. She and Nat talk with their eyes; basically saying "We're good."

Nat nods then leaves for her room. She pats Bucky's shoulder on the way. "I approve," and she leaves. Clint follows her _just_ in case she needs help.

Tony likes Nessie but after this, he absolutely loves her.

"You're my new favorite person." Nessie gives him a thumbs up. He whispers in Bucky's ear, "Take care of her Barnes and make sure she doesn't make a mess everywhere."

The host heads to his own floor. As does Bruce, Sam and Thor. Steve pats Bucky's back.

"You good here?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how many they took?"

"Uh…" he looks down at the notepad. "35."

"She's going to have a hangover big time."

"Well, it's her damn fault for doing a shot challenge against Romanoff."

"Maybe when she's sober you can ask her why she did."

"Oh, I have some words to tell her."

Steve chuckles. "It can wait until the morning. Night Buck."

"Night Steve."

The man leaves. All that's left is Bucky and Nessie. She has yet to look him in the eyes. The woman rests her head on the cool bar counter.

Nessie mumbles, "Ah like her."

"Come on Nessie, let's get you in bed."

"Buchanan…"

"Yes?"

She lays her cheek on the counter. Her eyes become lighter as if a flashlight is shining from the inside of her body. "Can ye carry me? Ah don't think Ah can walk."

"Sure," a soft smile appears.

He gently picks her up and carries her in his arms bridal style. She rests her head on his shoulder. "Let me see yer hand." Bucky gives her his flesh hand. She denies it. "No," she shakes her head, "Yer other one."

Bucky sets her on her feet then hesitantly shows his metal arm. Nessie takes it in her hands. She feels the ridges and coolness of the metal. The woman sets it upon her forehead. A satisfying sighs escapes, "That hit the spot."

"You're weird," Bucky states with soft smile.

"Better to be weird than normal. Being normal is fuckin' borin'. Can we go to bed?"

"Whatever you say."

He picks her up again and head to his floor. Nessie wraps her arms around his neck. Her head snuggling in the crook. A minute passes and she's fast asleep. Her soft breathing tickles his neck. Without meaning to, Bucky gives her forehead a soft kiss.

"No more drinking with Romanoff anymore," he whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

For the first time in months, Nessie sleeps in well past 5 a.m. since she's always up at all hours at the diner. She has her own place right across the street but she feels she needs to contribute more because she's the owner. Imagine her surprise when she wakes up at ten.

Nessie has been snuggling a pillow when her body naturally wakes up on its own. Her eyes open slowly. She's expecting to be blinded by the harsh morning light but the curtains are closed encasing the room in blissful darkness. Nessie sits up and stretches. The young woman scratches her head then rubs her eyes. _Thank god I didn't wear any makeup last night._

Now that her brain has had the time to readjust itself, common sense comes a knocking. She looks around the room, "Where the fuckin' hell am Ah?"

"Sergeant Barnes' floor in the Avengers Tower Captain Kirk," a British robotic voice answers.

Nessie jumps out of bed with a knife she keeps under her pillow. Her eyes scan the room. Knife poised to attack.

"Who said that? Show yerself!" Nessie demands.

The bedroom door opens. A shadow walks in causing Nessie to aim her knife at the intruder. They dodge the knife, narrowly missing their ear. The lights slowly turn on until Nessie's eyes adjusted. With the lights on, she finally sees the intruder is actually Bucky.

"Buchanan? What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

"Nessie," Bucky slowly walks towards her with his palms up, "You spent the night here after too many rounds with Romanoff."

"The Russian lass with the red hair?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Nessie rubs her tired face. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:15."

Her hand drops. "Say what?"

"It's quarter past ten."

"Damn mah soul and drown it in a loch! Ah have to get back to the diner." She looks around again muttering, "Clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes." The woman stops. Her eyes gaze down at her own body. "What in the bloody fuck am Ah wearin'?"

Instead of cocktail dress she had on last night, she's now in a Jets jersey.

Bucky chuckles, "Would you believe me if I told you that _you_ were the one who picked it?"

Nessie pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yes. Now, would ye mind lending me some spare clothes? Ah gotta head to work."

"Don't worry. Seamus' covering."

"What?!"

"Seamus is—"

"Ah heard ye the first time," she cuts him off. "What A'm trying to figure out is why ye let mah Pops work today's shift!"

"He got to the diner a few hours ago noticing you didn't show up. He called me to let you sleep in and to tell you he's covering the whole day so you can relax."

"Nope, ain't gonna happen. Move Buchanan."

Nessie marches over to the door. Half way there she walks like she's on a tightrope ten feet in the air. As her body tilts more towards one side, Bucky rushes to her side and catches her. She starts panting heavily.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. scan Nessie."

"Captain Kirk has a 104-degree fever and rising."

"For how long?"

"The past two days Sergeant Barnes."

"Let me go Buchanan. Ah need to work."

Nessie struggles to get out of Bucky's hold. He's not having any of that.

 _Damn, it's just like when Steve was sick back then. Stubborn as a damn mule._ "It's not up for debate. You're going back to bed and I'll call Seamus letting him know you're going to be out for a few days."

"Ye can't do that!"

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

Her eyes harden. "Aye."

"You can barely stand."

"Ah'll prove it."

Bucky sets her up straight. He lets go. She taunts him to come at her. The ex-Winter Soldier reaches to grab her shoulder when she snatches his wrist, twists it then manages to flip him. Now he's on his stomach with her on his back keeping his arm twisted behind him. She _can_ break his arm but she's not going to.

"Believe me now?"

"Yes," he scoffs at himself.

Nessie planned on getting up but nausea and fatigue washes over her so she carefully slides off Bucky's back and sits on the floor with her head between her legs. Bucky sits up. He rolls his shoulder a little then gently picks her up and lays her in bed.

"I'll call Banner and have him check up on you. Just stay in bed."

"Fine," she mumbles.

Hours passed and she's fast asleep. The poor thing can barely keep her lunch down. Banner checks on her for a second time. He looks down at the thermometer.

"102.1, it went down but not a lot," he mutters to himself.

"Well?" Bruce looks over his shoulder. Bucky stands behind with a blank expression. However, Bruce can see in his eyes how worried the man is. "How is she?"

"Her fever's still high. Just waiting for it to break. There _is_ something you can do," he stands up smiling at the man. Bruce hands Bucky a bowl and a rag. "Fill this up with cold water and place the rag on her forehead. This will help with the fever."

Bucky hesitantly reaches for the bowl. Having enough of his timid attitude, Bruce shows the bowl into the man's hands. He leaves with a smile.

"Try not to have _too_ much fun now you kids."

The man's gone. Only ones left are Bucky and Nessie.

Bucky mumbles to himself, "I'm older than you."

A small whimper brings his attention back in order. He quickly fills the bowl with ice cold water then sits by her bedside. After soaking the rag, Bucky places it on Nessie's forehead. A satisfying sigh escapes her lips. Her eyes slowly open revealing them to be unfocused.

She glances at Bucky smiling, "Hey."

"Hi," he smiles back.

"Neill, yer alive."

His brows scrunch together. "I'm not—"

Nessie suddenly sits up and hugs him. She holds onto him tight afraid of losing him…again. Before he can pull her back into reality, he feels something wet on his neck. _She's crying? But why?_

"It's all mah fault. We should've _never_ done the Pakistan mission. Ah shouldn't have befriended those kids if it meant ye were killed in the process."

Her cries are muffled. Bucky doesn't know what to do with this newfound intel. For now, he'll just have to play the role until he can get her to sleep again.

"You did everything you could. Who knows what would've happen to those kids?" He takes a shot in the dark, "At least they're still alive and healthy."

"No, they're not. It's mah fault too. Ah've killed everyone Ah ever cared about. When ye were caught in the blast zone of that drone strike, Ah went down a dark, dark hole and Ah don't remember ever leaving it. It might've gotten deeper since Ah last saw it."

Bucky finally hugs her back. He doesn't care if she notices he isn't this Neill guy. His metal arm wraps around her waist while his flesh hand holds onto the back of her head.

The man knows no amount of words of comfort will ever be enough to fill the hole in one's heart. Just having physical contact with a friend helps tremendously. Bucky keeps holding on to her until she's ready to let go. Instead of doing that, Nessie falls asleep hugging him.

"Oh Nessie," Bucky whispers softly.

He lays her back down onto the bed. She mumbles in protest.

"Don't leave me again. Please, Neill."

"Never," he promises.

Bucky kisses her cheek. After she falls into a deep sleep, Bucky settles himself next to her in bed. Once he's comfortable, Bucky mentally readies himself for what he's about to do.

"J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes?"

"Bring up _everything_ on Nessie Kirk. If you can't access a server, hack it."

"I highly recommend against doing that sir."

"Do it. If Stark has a problem with it, I'll deal with him myself."

"Very well."

A holographic screen pops up in front of Bucky. Files upon files litter the screen. He opens the first one and begins reading it; there are still many more to come.


End file.
